Crimson Starlight
by MidnightSeductress13
Summary: Isabell goes to a new school, but what she doesn't know is that she will reconnet with her past there and even the goddess Nyx. She is hoping that she will get through it will the help of her friends, but can she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was my first day in Alaska, America and on that fist night there was a party, a masked ball. The dress itself was amazing with the shimmering scarlet satin with silver beading, cut on a diagonal that fell in a perfect drape across every one of my curves. The front had a sharp neckline and it was backless, showing off my light tan. I was bared almost to my waist by a round edge and more of the sparkling silver beading. A mini-train provided the finishing touch. It came down half of my thighs, so it was a bit showing. Glamorous three inch high heeled shoe that matched perfectly with the dress. My mask was midnight black with Swarovski crystals that glimmered in the lights. I had my friend Jez here with me, she was my best friend and she promised me that after she left to go back to California we would keep in touch. She had on a baby blue dress and came down to her knees. Her black hair that was like a raven's wing came tumbling over her shoulders and down her back.

We were ready to get a new flavour in our life. I was looking around the massive dance floor when I spotted two guys, slightly hunky, but could not see their faces but on one of them, he had a tangle of tousled sandy brown hair. The other had black hair just shy of his shoulders, but he had gone with a mask like Zorro, but he looked cute. I leaned close to Jez and whispered. "Mission completed, nine o'clock, over by the punch." I had to only wait a second before Jez found the guys and did an over look of the brown haired one before saying.

"Sweet momma. You have got a good taste girl, so sexy. I like the way you think, it's why I love you. You are the best. But hands off the brown-haired one, he's mine. I love his hair, it's so cute. His eyes are so green. His body, how can I describe his body it's so…"  
>I left Jez to her endless murmuring about what she loved about him, his body mostly and some things I was glad I wasn't listening to it anymore. Bu my thoughts where in fact on the black-haired guy. About the way he held his hunky figure, the way his eyes seemed to fan out the rest of his face, witch most of it I couldn't see because he had on a mask like Zorro. But he looked cute.<br>The guys where staring like complete fools after us, some of them tried to catch our eye. But the girls they where with, didn't take any of it, so they lead of their dates to have a word.

As we got a better look at them, Jez leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Damn girl, those are the two hottest ones here, I'm glad you invited me. I'll go with you, but the brown hair one is mine, he is so _fiiiiiinnne. _Sweetie-momma their both fit. But you can have the other one. Come on Isa! Lets go win some boys heart."  
>As we approached the guys, they noticed us, their heads snapped up and the black-haired guys eyes stared straight into my eyes. It was like sending a secret message. I was right, he was smoking. His friend was about the same, with his tousled brown hair, like a cap on his head.<p>

But the black-haired one was about three inches taller than the other guy. The brown-haired one was eyeing Jez with such interest that blankets of crimson, slowly rose to her cheeks and travelled down her throat. She smiled slightly, witch he returned with a flirty smile. I gave them a little privacy and turned my full attention on the guy Jez was not flirting with.  
>I hid a smile at that. When me and Jez made our way to where the boys we wanted where, they both look up surprised and caught our body's first and I could see when they travelled up my body the boy with black hair had pure male lust shine in his eyes. I didn't really see the other guy because he was looking at Jez and Jez was looking right back. I put on my most man eating smile and went over to get some punch; the brown haired one was already striding towards Jez.<p>

But I only saw that out of the comer of my eye, because my eyes where fixed on the black haired guy. I got a plastic cup and went over to get some punch, when I heard his voice. "Want me to help you, miss?" His tone was very awed. I looked up to see very dark, smouldering brown eyes, gazing right into mine. "No thanks, but that was very nice of you."

Jez looked at me with complete confusion, then realised I was playing hard to get, she shrugged. She came to stand next to me and got a glass of punch for herself.

"Wanna dance?" Jez asked me.  
>"Nah, girlfriend I just want to do some chilling before I rock that dance floor, show off my beautiful face behind this mask and melt every guy's heart. What where you doing"<br>"Just wanted a dance partner." I noticed as she sighed she looked pointy at the brown-haired guy. Then she looked back at me. "I guess that I've scared them all with my beauty."  
>"Oh, hey do you mind if I um…" The brown-haired one said, but he couldn't finish. Embarrassment had taken over, but he was cute and Jez like that in her kinda guy.<br>"Wanna dance with me, uh what's your name?"  
>"Andrew. Miss."<p>

"Could you please lay off the informal instructions? I am Jez, not Miss" Jez always had to see if they where offended by that and then it would be a good match.

"Sorry?" Andrew said and stared into her eyes not in the least bit offended. I saw Jez smile slightly at that.

"Would you like to dance with me, Andrew?"

"Sure Jez!" Then in a complete cute way, Andrew held his hand out and gently took Jez's hand before pulling her along with him towards the dance floor. "Sweet romance!" I muttered before I turned my full attention on to the other guy.

"Good luck!" I called to Jez.

"Thanks, good luck to you too!" Jez said over her shoulder before darting in a quickly kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey." I spoke while I moved my head to the left to try to spot Jez when I saw them already dancing on the floor. A couple of times, Andrew would lean in and give her a quick peck on the cheek, then Jez would blush.

She met my eyes and grinned, she put both of her hands up, giving me thumbs up gesture. Clearly she was enjoying her self, I looked back at the guy not standing just three feet away. He was wearing a suit with a white shirt and black trousers. He looked good. He smiled a sexy smile, so intense that it made my heart flutter.

Not that I hadn't seen handsome guys before, but this was something else, something natural. I gave him a small smile back, before I gulped down my cup of punch, when I put it back down. I peeked at him, he was looking at my hair, that fell in lose golden waves. I twirled a strand between my fingers, waiting for him to say something. Finally he puckered up enough to ask me to dance. "Would you like to dance?" He had a very pleading look in his eyes so I did a little twist on what I was going to say.

"I'd love to, but first, tell me your name!" I spoke in a very cool voice. He blinked twice before saying. "Oh, yeah right. My name's Danny."

"Isabel. But just call me Isa."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Isabel. Are you new around here because I haven't seen you around here, and I do know everybody in this town." Danny was looking at me in a confused gesture.

"Yeah I'm new, I just moved in with my uncle, from California, because of a … accident." I shifted uncomfortably because I didn't want anyone to know who my family were or what they have the power of doing. And the accident was true because I did get hurt.

"Well, I'm glad you came here, and your friend is rocking Andrew's world." Danny gestured over to where Jez and the brown-haired guy where doing a slow dance. They looked perfect for each other.

"Oh, that's my best friend Jez. She was from the moment we met. What about the guy she's dancing with anybody you know?"

"That's Andrew, and damn girl he is working your friend like its as easy ABC, 123."

"Yeah Jez, plays tough to get, but is a sucker for cute boys and Andrew in her eyes must look like an angel.

"So, what school are you going to?" I asked Danny because I was curious and I wanted to see if we where going the same school.

"Burton Devils . How about you?"

"The same, well welcome to hell high."

"Really, that's cool. So where did you go before."

"Oh, I was home schooled. But my uncle forced me into this school. Sucks doesn't it. But I have to because Uncle Ian's already enrolled me."

"You where home schooled. Wow that's…"Danny was lost for words.

"Horrible. Boring. Never get to meet lots of people. Although that's where partying comes in handy."

"No I was thinking more of, amazing and brilliant."

"Not at all. But there has to be some good sides to it. Not that I can think of any."

"How long have you lived here?" Danny asked and his eyes glittered with curiosity.

"About three years. Ian took me in after my mum died." My voice went quiet and it took on a sad tone. Tears pricked in my eyes, blurring my vision for a second.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. If that's ok with you."

"Sure."

"Dancing sounds good about now. Do you want you dance now?" I asked while I held my hand out. Danny took it smiling and he lead me to where Andrew and Jez where swaying gracefully on the dance floor. She had her head on Andrew's shoulder and it was very calm. She was relaxed and so was he, they where dancing to a very slow song, while other dancers stood around the edge uncomfortable.

Jez looked up at our approach, she grinned and slipped out of the dance. "Hey guys, how you doing?" Andrew asked us, looking at Danny.

"Fine. You?" he replied, eyeing me with interested.

" Good, but she is giving me a very good time." He looked pointy at Jez while he said it.

"Come on lets dance!" I spoke to Jez while I went up to the D.J and asked him to put on a song that me and Jez danced to.

"Thanks." I said once the D.J had said yes.

I made my way onto the dance floor, making quite an entrance at that. I leaned close to Jez and I whispered. "Come on girl lets rock this dance floor…"

About an hour later, me and Jez where in the bathroom. We where looking at our self in the mirror. My hair was playing good and it was now in a very tight bun, with every stray wisp held with hairpins. Piled onto of my head was diamond hair pins that glimmered whenever the light shone on them. I was breathing lightly, surprising that I had just danced some very complex songs with Jez. Jez was next to me and pulling a brush through her smooth hair, then pulling it so it tumbled over her shoulders and flowed down her back.

I smiled at my reflection and decided to go back to the dance floor. Jez was ready as well. We walked out with a swift grace, and found Danny and Andrew on the sidelines of the dance floor, watching other couples flow effortlessly to the music. It was a slow dance, and there was some other things going on that I never want to remember some of the things.

Danny and Andrew looked up as we approached them. Danny gave me a full on Hollywood grin, that seemed to make my heart flutter. A slow dance came on so I pulled Danny along with me and I pulled him into an embrace. I took his hands and put them around my waist, while my own hands went up and around his shoulders. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I mean for dancing with me." Danny was twirling me around in a slow circle, spinning me around. As we twirled I met the eyes of Jez, we smiled at each other and then I left her to have some privacy. I looked up into Danny's eyes and I really took in his features. Well trying to, because it was a bit hard with his mask covering the left side of his face. But it showed the height of his cheekbones, the size of his lips, bottom and the top.

"Your welcome. It's been a long time since a lovely** girl had** asked me to dance. I mean beautiful and kind. Sorry, I'm talking crap, aren't I."

"Yeah, but that's ok." I whispered while I leaned my head on his chest, taking the comforting warmth in. I tilted my head up and I looked into his eyes. Those eyes seemed to go on forever.

I lost track off time, looking into his eyes, when the door suddenly smashed open. Breaking the hinges and letting a strong gust of wind , making my hair rustle in the wind. Danny stopped and pulled me behind his body, protecting me, even though we only just met.

All I could see was a shadowy figure, standing in the door way. I was thinking that it was a girl because the figure was quite small and had hair down past her shoulders. That stance was strangely familiar, so was the walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On my first day of school, I knew that something was strange.

"Class, we have a new student, Isabel Mason welcome to Chico High School, this is Lexi Williams, she will show you around, so you may sit by her!" Mrs Clarkson spoke while everyone was too busy gawking at me as I entered the room.

"Lexi be a dear and get Isabel ready for English." Mrs Clarkson finished as a petite blonde with blue eyes was getting up and walking slowly over to where I stood.

"Hi, I'm Isabel nice to meet you!" Lexi greeted me.

"Hi, Lexi." I blurted out.

"Sit by me." Lexi gestured to where an empty desk was.

"Ok." I said in a barely audible whisper as I walked in to the awe filled classroom.

"Here's a timetable, diary and a map so you don't get lost." Lexi's voice cut through my wondering mind, she pulled out a couple of things from her backpack.

"Thanks." I said as she passed the things to me. The rest of the class who where still staring at me, thankfully turned their attention to the board as soon as the teacher called the class to order.

We where going to write journal of the first few years of your life, from when you where born, till you where, fifth teen or sixteen, I was fifth teen at the moment and my birthday was on the 16th of June, so two months and eight days away, because today was the 8th of April.

I started to write what I knew about the first few years of life. Trips with my sisters, moving houses, going into high school, finding my mum dead, when I was only twelve to moving in with my uncle Ian, after I was nearly killed. There where quite a few major accident in my life.

A few times in the lesson some of the really cute boy glanced in my direction and winked. One even got up and walked passed my desk and put a scrunched up ball of paper on my table. I picked it up.

It read: Hey hottie. You new here? Cause you are rocking this school and it's only your first day. Most of the boys would love you. And quite frankly I do to. My names, David. Need a ride, I'll pick you up. Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I hid a smile at that, I knew the reason behind that. Most people would describe me as: movie-star beautiful, Barbie beautiful. You'd have never seen someone up close who was so perfect. Her face was an almost perfect heart and her skin was that kind of flawless creaminess that you would only see on models who have perfect skin with a slight tan.

Her hair was the platinum gold, blonde the kind that you never see natural, that fell in lose, wavy curls that feel just shy of her waist. She also had a perfect angular nose and lips that were a peachy pink that held sparkling, gleaming, white, straight teeth.

She also had a birth mark, or that's what she says it is, that was a few shades darker than her skin, in the shape of a crescent moon just above her left cheek and below her left eye. It gives her a haunted look and it clashes in with her features making her look more like a fallen angel, than a goddess.

Her eyes were framed by lashes so long and pretty that they almost seem fake and her eyebrows were neatly plucked and matched them. Her body was like models, she wasn't thin like freak girls who puked and starved themselves into what they thought was Britney Spears chic. This girl's body was perfect because she was strong, but curvy.

Her hands always had a manicure every week and beautiful, long polished nails. She had what looked like Paris Hilton's closet, with tight fitting tops, mini shorts, skirts although some of them maybe illegal because some of them were so short they could be belts. She had the most fashionable dresses around, party and casual.

Her Uncle Ian was actually a millionaire so she got anything and everything she wanted, but she would not brag. Bracelets, earrings, necklaces, the newest fashion clothes and she could have great parties, but she had to share the money and things with Rose, but that didn't matter because at least she had them.

She walks with a dancers grace even though she never had lessons and every move she made was graceful. She has great dance moves and can fight better than most boys, she is strong and certainly knows how to pull punches or even knock people out.

Her eyes! She has eyes like no one else, they had an onyx outer ring, then a layer of electric blue, with another layer of a vibrant purple above that blended with the blue and onyx once again for the pupil. Her eyes were mesmerizing, I'd never seen anything like it. They look like they have a curse in them and are full of secrets. When she had an icy gaze most people turned promptly terrified but she could also make them as sweet as sugar. And her voice, it took on a tenor of allurement that made sure you could never doubt her words.

Most people would describe me like that, or if they could sum it down to a few words they would say 'She's a goddess'. I had to put up with boys everywhere I went, but I could, ignore them just as well as I could a slut, because they where only jealous.

Class seemed to go on forever, finally the bell rang. Everyone was out of their seats in an instant, I gathered up all of my things and put them into my backpack. Lexi walked up to me with a guy with her.

"Isabel this Jacob Trend, Jacob, Isabel Mason." Lexi gestured with her hands introducing us.

Jacob was a big guy, he was about six feet tall, with soft, mussels on his arms making him look like young body builder. He didn't look like one of those boys who was in a gang, but he looked ready to self-defence any second. His dark brown hair was a cap on top his head, tousled, and soft brown eyes.

"Hey Isabel, welcome to Chico." Jacob was not gawking at me, which I was thankful.

"Thanks, hi!" I gushed, my cheeks getting all warm.

"Isabel has got bio next, so could you show her where to go since you've got bio and I haven't?" Lexi said to Jacob as he stared at me dreamily.

Something flashed in Lexi's eyes - was it jealousy? Why would Lexi be jealous, sure I was pretty, but I wasn't a slut and a back stabbing bitch. Did Lexi have a crush on Jacob? Or where they going out and she was getting frustrated by the way he looked at me. Anyway, I shrugged off the thought because I had to get to bio.

"Sure, I'll show Isabel to bio, bye Lexi." Jacob said dreamily as he gestured for me to follow him.

"Bye Lexi." I said quietly to her.

"Bye Jacob, Isabel oh and good luck."Lexi spoke over her shoulder at us as she twitched off.

That left me and Jacob alone, while the silence continued Jacob finally whispered and gave me a compliment "Cool eyes, by the way!"

With that and a small "Thanks!" We hurried out of class once again and ignored the open-mouthed, shocked stares. I of course flushed pink, getting all embarrassed about the stares. As Jacob and I stumbled our way to bio. The trip was about a minute or so.

As we went into bio, I took a deep breath and introduced myself to the teacher. She was attractive for an older woman, as they went. She'd let her hair stay a natural grey- it was soft, tending toward white then silver, and she wore it long pulled back into a lose pony tail. Her eyes were an interesting green colour I'd never seen on anyone else. I sat next to Jacob as the stares increased and made me feel uncomfortable. But I still took notes about plants and pollination.

The second bell went as we hurried out to lunch. I went with Jacob to meet some of his friends, as well as Lexi because she caught up with us after bio. They led me to a table, which met me with stares once again. I was used to being stared at because of my beauty, but in my old school I got used to it and they hardly ever stared because they as well got used to it, but now I had to start again. Streak

One of the boys was called Nathan , his eyes were deep, dark blue. He had a good tan, due to spending lots of time in the sun. His hair was a honey-blonde with lighter flaxen s. It was long but not ridiculously Fabio-long, it was just kind of shaggy and had a cute wave to it. He couldn't speak to me for about a minute as he did a head to toe check of my body, with his mouth in a clearly shocked grin, before he stammered out

"Hi Isabel, I'm Nathan Benton nice to meet you."

The other guy was undeniably handsome, with his shiny black hair hits just shy of his shoulders and curves around his high-sculpted cheekbones. His skin was completely free of any blemish and was the golden tan that white girls try to get but always fail to get by roasting themselves in tanning beds.

When he looks at me, when he lifts his dark sunglasses and meets my gaze, I see that his eyes are so smouldering, dark and seem to go on for miles, but they where strangely familiar. They were framed by lashes so lush they almost look fake. And his lips! His lips are ripe and inviting with a perfect Cupid's bow. And the body that holds it all up is long, lean , tight and clad in black. He was smoking' and was he checking me out! Girl, he was HOT! He was smouldering!

But not only that but when he says hi, he says it in a deep, husky voice that told me he liked me.

"Isa right" No way! I knew why he was familiar, the school, the body, the eyes, the voice… you've got to be kidding.

"Yeah." I said numbly.

"I'm Danny."

"Yeah I know!"

"Uh." Danny seemed very confused.

"You know. Ball. Dancing. Ring any bells?"

"No. Oh, yeah I remember. But how did you know about it?" Danny seemed confused, but before I could answer he had already figured it out, or maybe. "Hey did you see a girl in a scarlet dress, and a black mask with crystals in it?" He continued. There was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. He really wanted to find me or even see me again. I liked this guy.

"Yeah I knew her and I saw her. I am her!" I held my breath waiting for his response.

"Oh. My. God. Your not kidding are you."

"No!"

"Guys you know that I went to that masked ball with Andrew." The others all nodded, and looked out of the conversation. "You know I told you that there was a girl, but she wasn't a girl. She was like an angel coming down to earth. The one that danced with me and actually talked with me. The one that when she even had on her mask, covering up most of her face, made all the boys hearts melt. The one that can seriously rock her body. With her friend Jez. Her name was Isabel, but she preferred Isa ."

The others where starting to get what he was talking about. But Nathan seemed to get it more.

"Whoa, slow down Danny. So what your saying is. What you thought was a dream or just your imagination in the masked ball was actually true. Then you talked with this girl, but you thought it was too good to be true. Then you told us. Now you believe what you said and Isabel is correct. " Nathan was thinking so hard that it was like looking into space.

I was thinking hard as well, about what the conversation they just had. So Danny was talking about me here. Did that mean he liked me or that he thought I was an angel that just came down to greet him and take him to his death. Or something stupid like that.

"Correct. I never thought anybody so beautiful could walk the earth. Well maybe thousand of years ago when gods and goddesses walked this earth. I may be mistaken. But it is the twenty-first centaury. So no I have never thought any thing like you could exist. Sorry if your taking this the wrong way, Isa." Danny looked up and met my eyes. There was a pleading look in his eyes that told me not to worry.

"Nah. I get this from nearly every where I go. No need to worry." I said in a very calm voice, making them understand that there was nothing to fret about. Danny went to saying something, besides my beauty.

"Welcome to Burton Devils. Because I would say you've already been welcomed to Chico about three years ago!" Danny was using the facts I gave him at the ball.

"More like welcome to hell high." A girl who's name I didn't know.

"Yeah that's true. But it would be paradise if that bitchy Mrs. Popular was gone or dead. I think I like the second on better." Lexi said in a similar tone to her.

"That's not very nice, but its true." Jacob agreed.

"Same, if Queen Bee was gone it would be heaven but while she's here its hell." Nathan chimed in.

"Ditto." Danny was also agreeing.

The other was a girl Shannon O'Riley, she was about the same height as me, she had light brown hair up to her shoulders, it was iron-straight. She had blue eyes framed by long black lashes that went amazing with the right amount of eye-liner and mascara. She was eyeing Nathan with a slight interested and whenever he met her eyes she would bow her head and flush a peachy pink. Contrasting with all of her features making her skin like cream and roses. I was guessing they were going out because Nathan was holding her hand and whispering something into her ear that I couldn't make out. He kissed her cheek and murmured some other things in her ear.

"Hey, Lexi, Isabel, Jacob, Nathan, Danny." She spoke in a lovely soprano voice. She wasn't gawking at me, which I was thankful. But unfortunately everyone else was. Its hard to be the new girl. Again.

I really liked all of the people around me. Lexi was kind, Jacob was sweet despite his looks, Nathan was cute and Shannon was smiling about everything. Danny was… how could I describe Danny, he was amazing, hot, and I really liked him and I think he liked me too.

"Lexi and Shannon also answer to Twin because even though their not related they are freakishly similar, its like they were separated from birth or something." Jacob was giving me a quick explanation while the Twins grinned at each other. He winked at them, grinning as well.

"We've got the same shoe sizes, tastes of movies and boys and we are very close." Lexi was backing it up even more, that her and Shannon were nick named the Twins.

"Shannon and Nathan are going out, me and Lexi are going out so none of us are free. So Danny is the only one free at the moment, so if you want, go to him any time. I'm sure he won't mind ." Jacob's grin widened as he travelled his gaze over Danny, who was looking at me with his eyes gleaming.

Jacob sensing my distress whispered in my ear "Don't worry about my friends, and all the staring."

Then being thoughtful, he added "They won't stare for too long." Then he relaxed and spoke to the little group.

"Staring isn't very nice, don't y'all know how it feels to be new, and staring doesn't make it any better, even though Isabel is unbelievably beautiful!" He gave the group a sarcastic smile as he said it then it grew as he spoke the last four words.

Jacob could see Lexi flashing unsettling glances in my direction. So Jacob continued "Not that you need to be jealous Lexi because you're mine and I'm yours." I could feel my cheeks getting all warm and pink, as I bowed my head getting all embarrassed. Jacob already kind, became kinder and sweeter as he said

"Sorry hon, didn't mean to be rude". Jacob being nice was being even nicer if possible.

I raised my head a little, and gave a small sad smile to him, he winked as he sat down at the table, so I sat in between Danny and Lexi, their both lovely peps, always trying to involve me in the conversation.

All of the boys were taking in my five foot six inch body, I had on a short satin mini-dress that was black down to my upper chest and then silver clingy material that ended just shy of my knees, the mini-dress showed of my legs. My hair was down and came nearly as long as the dress, I had cute little silver ballet pumps on.

Most boys had pure male lust that shone in their eyes but I ignored it. I had a high-school-hottie in my old school Jesse, he was the captain football jock but he wasn't a jerk like the rest of them where. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, he was really sweet and funny. But as you say long-distance relation ships don't work, so I had to break up with him. Poor guy!

"The others around school will stare quite a lot more than us, they don't have any manners, well not like us!" But anyway I was used to having attention from guys everywhere, so I didn't mind much, but I guess you gotta deal with it. So I looked up smiling, my most man-eating smile and said in a beautiful voice

"Nah, no need to worry bout it, I'm used to it!" As I spoke all the boys head snapped up and turned in my direction and that male lust shone in their eyes, once again and had that look that said I was wanted by most guys. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was I'm used to all the attention from boys." The boys on the same table as me looked at me in confusion. But the girls got it. "Never mind!" I said shaking my head at the boys.

That was when a familiar voice came from behind my back. "That's because everyone thinks your too good to be true. With your goddess beauty, your models body and your sweet personality. I'm sure if you ask any of these boys they'll say they've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, not even in your dreams. Most of us have to blink twice, in case you not there and your just our imagination. Every boy that you've seen who is single is probably heads over heels over you. Well sorry to ruin your fantasy, but I don't even think you are good."  
>I could tell that voice from miles away. I turned around and I was shocked to see about ten boys in front of me. The one at the front was, let me guess. Ash. I knew him and I hated him with my whole life.<p>

"Well haven't you grown there, bell It's good to see you again." he knew if hated that name His voice had haunted my dreams for many years now. I put on a sour face and scowled at him.

"Now, now, bell. There's no need to be rude." He had on such a sinister smile forming on his lips, I had memory rushing back to me. Horrible memories that I wish I could forget and never remember. I held my scowl in place as I felt tears pricking in my eyes. I would not cry, but I couldn't help myself. A few tears flowed out of my eyes and poured down my cheeks.

"Hello again Ash." The words came out of my mouth in one of the coldest and most full of hatred tones I think anyone has heard. Ash was looking amused and very pleased by himself. Danny and the others on the table were looking clearly dumbfound and cringed away a bit when I used that tone.

"You know each other?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but from way back!" I replied, almost growling.

"How?"

"His brother, Jason. Killed my mum. He even helped by getting knifes and breaking into our house then being on watch, while Jason slowly and painfully killed my mum. Torturing her and then leaving, making my sisters think I did it. Then them nearly killing me." I growled as I told the others the truth. But my eyes where still on Ash as my mind replayed what had happened that night, the pain and suffering I went through. The guilt and the hate.

The other where looking at me shocked and horrified at the same time. "Your not kidding are you?" Lexi asked from beside me, her voice filled with sadness.  
>"No, I'm not kidding. But Ash I swear to god if you do anything to hurt anyone else I love. I will hunt you down and I promise you I will kill you, the most terrible and painful death anyone has ever experienced." I could feel the anger boiling up inside me, just waiting for me to lash out.<p>

"No. I'm not going. Yet, anyway. I've got a message from Jason to give you. He says: he loves you loads and he coming. Isabel. Did you get that, he's coming. He's coming because of you."  
>"Well, send this back to him. Say to him. I do not love him after what he did, and I will never love him. If he comes say I will cut of his head and wear it as a belt. Because if he comes near me again, I swear to god, he doesn't know what's waiting for him. There would be nothing that could equal what is waiting from me. Say its from Isabel. Then tell him, he will probably never see you again, if he come. Ash, did you get that. I will kill you, when there are witnesses and you are one of them." I told Ash in a tone that made him step back.<p>

"Oh, yeah. Jason also said to give you this." Ash put his hand into his pocket and came up with a piece of jewellery. He tossed it into the air, I put my hand up and snatched it. Then they turned away and moved on.

I looked at what I had in my hand. It was a silver locket, with a small diamond in thee top. I opened the latch, and found a picture of my mum, in there smiling. She looked exactly how I remembered her. Platinum blonde hair, feathered around her face, straight. Her eyes sapphire blue, her cheekbones that flawed out he rest of her face.

My vision blurred for a second and tears came streaming out of my eyes and onto the locket. The others waited silently in the background. I sighed, snapped shut the locket and wiped away the tears from my eyes. They where all looking at me in shock.

"That moron. Oh, I'm so sorry. About your mum I mean. Ash is an asshole but we never figured he'd do anything that crazy. Or even that illegal. I never thought his brother would do such a thing." Danny was so full of sadness.

"It's ok, I've meet them both together, there horrible. But like I said I seriously would kill them if they did anything to anger me." The locket felt hot and heavy in my hands. I lifted my hair up at the back and fastened the locket around my neck, my hand holding the picture. It fell in the middle of my breasts quite low down.

"Oh, Isa. I think this is for you as well." I looked up to that Danny held a piece of paper, it was a bit rumpled. Danny saw the look in my eyes and put his hand on mine.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. Here." He put the paper into my hand. On the front it had in elegant writing. 

_My dearest Bell. _

_**Every night I dream, but when I can**__**'**__**t dream. I imagine. I imagine the way your golden hair feels like silk between my fingers, the way taste of you still lingers on my tongue. I dre**__am about the smoothness of your skin and the fierceness of your lips when we kiss. It all hangs around in the back of my mind. And I__'__m just waiting to remember those things when we meet again. _

_I can picture all of those things perfectly, and I cannot bear to live more days without those things being real. It is such a waste for me not to love you. But I still do, even though I know you hate me. Killing your mum was only the first thing I did and now I feel the loss on myself, now. But I don__'__t regret what I did. I know when we meet again, I will see everything for myself. I hope Jesse, is alright. Or Jez. Their the main targets. So if you don__'__t join me they will be the ones to pay. I will make them suffer, just like your mum did. _

_We will be meeting again. Good luck in your new school, but once you get out I__'__ll find you. There is nowhere in this world where you can hide for me. Just remember I__'__m watching. And I__'__m coming._

_Love, _

_Jason._

Despite his warm wishes I wasn't feeling that happy. He was threatening to kill Jez or Jesse. And if they died it would be my fault. Just my fault. But Jason was coming here. He was coming here for some reason and it wasn't just to see me. If you knew Jason, he didn't just come to see you, he came for a different reason.

The others were holding their breath in the back ground, waiting for me to say something. I folded to paper in my hand and I put it in the silver purse I held in my hand.

_**So I have already nearly finished this so I am just waiting for the reviews. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Next day

Still I ignored them, because I was looking at Danny, as we held gazes I could tell he liked me and I liked him. He smiled widened as we held gazes, I loved the way his eyes seemed to go on forever, but was suddenly jostled by a major headache.

I tore my eyes from Danny and groaned as my face went pale.

"Isabel are you ok!" Danny interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah just got a major headache that's all, I'm gonna be fine" I gasped. My voice was breathy, strained. I was surprised at how bad I sounded.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Nathan's voice was as soft as his eyes as they bored right into mine.

Suddenly he screamed and jerked backwards, still holding my gaze and the movement caused him to fall to the floor. I tore my eyes away from him, as soon as my eyes weren't focused on his he stopped screaming and thrashing _what was happening? Was that me? How did I do that? Why could I do that? How? Why? _My head was full of all of those questions at once, making my headache worse, as I groaned I put my hand on my forehead.

Watching as Lexi, Shannon, Danny and Jacob were on the floor helping Nathan up into a sitting position where he was leaning back against Shannon and Shannon was whispering into his ear and kissing him softly on the cheek. The others asking if he was ok, what happened, and why.

Nathan didn't answer instead he looked at me, I would mot meet his gaze, because I had a feeling that I just did that. So, I sat there as Nathan stood and slowly with shaky legs made his way to sit by me on the bench, he was almost as pale as me.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a strained whisper.

"Fine so don't ask again!" His voice was normal and not horrible like mine but had a frustrated side to it.

"What happened? When I looked into your eyes, I felt like I was burning, but as soon as you looked away fro me the pain stopped!" Nathan's voice was by my head.

"I don't know" I paused to catch my breath, slow deep breaths, my heads was killing me and so was my eyes, I had horrible nausea and my spine felt like it was on fire.

Nathan assured all of his mates that everything was ok, that nothing really happened, he was ok, over and over until they finally believed him. Nathan turned his attention away from his friends to me. Where I was curled up on the bench breathing in slow, deep breaths, trying to clear the headache that felt as though it would exploded my head, my eyes were stinging like some moron had poured bleach into them, my nausea was giving me a really bad chance of being sick and my back and waist that seamed to burn and smeared itself all around my waist and spine. I felt like hell! And probably looked worse. Kids seemed to relax and eat their lunch, murmuring about shoes, clothes and damn hot boys.

"Hey, are you ok?" Danny was asking me, lightly touching my arm.

"Isabel, are you ok? You look terrible, in a sick feeling way, but your still beautiful, I mean ,uh." His voice was concerned and so were his expression but still his cheeks flushed pink and he turned his head away.

I raised my head and was surprised to feel tears in my eyes and pouring down my cheeks, I was crying! I had never in the last three years, cried, but that was only when my mum died and I was being tortured .I was good at controlling my emotions.

But now I could not deal, with anything. Anything at all.

"Fine, Danny "I rasped as more tears leaked down my cheeks.

Nathan was whispering, "I think she looks as worse as I feel." I could feel his gaze fell on me, using all my courage I turned my head slightly to meet his gaze. He was back to looking like his cute self.

"_She _can hear you, and she is fine" I spoke quickly so that no one would hear my voice shaking.

"Just help me up, please" I batted my eyelashes to Danny and surly enough he help me to my feet and I tried not to sway, because my sight of the room was like a mini-tornado around the room.

"Oh, you look ,bad girl" Jacob spoke to me with that husky tone as he checked me up and down.

"I feel, bad too!" I said as I slowly sat back down by the table, I picked at the pizza, it was pepperoni but I could not eat. My thoughts replayed what happened, I looked into Nathan's eyes, as soon as we felt something, he screamed and thrashed and as soon as I broke eye contact he stopped feeling pain and I felt like crap! I looked up and wiped my tears from my face with the back of my hand and smiled sadly at the group of friends that stared at me with concerned looks.

"How are you…" the endless chatter went until school was dismissed.

So I took my small jacket that only covered my arms and put it on. I stumbled outside and it felt like I might collapse if Danny had not put an arm on me to steady me.

"Thanks!" My voice shook like a lawnmower.

"No problem" he spoke as his eyes shot up and down my body, "you looked in need of some help, so I rushed over."

"Thanks, again." I said trying not to meet his gaze and began to pull her arm out of his grip. I walked away from him with a quick bye and hurried home. It took about twenty minutes to get home, because I had to stop a couple of times because I hurt so much.

At last I got home which seemed to take forever, but probably only a few minutes. My sandy coloured house came into view so I ran up to the steps fiddled with the key and wrenched the door open.

I flung myself upstairs and threw my bag onto the bed and got my dress and turned my back to the mirror. I gasped at what I saw, as I glanced down at the deep, off-the-shoulder neckline of my cool dress and felt a jolt of shock surge through my body. Stretching from my waist and back, were silver tattoos in a swirling pattern, only the silver marks on my body looked more and more ancient, even more mysterious, because they were interspersed with letter like symbols.

_What the hell was happening to me, why me? _My mind screamed at me, that's the pain from my waist, I suddenly remembered.

Now, headache…I looked on the internet and found some old legends saying that a young, beautiful girls were gifted by Selene the Goddess of Night, with special powers to control the one or all of elements air, fire, water and earth and have mind controlling pain and mind reading . But there has never been a girl who could control the fifth element spirit as well as the other four elements. I also read that, that only happens when Selene has chosen them as one of her own, by giving them silver tattoos.

_Just like mine! I hurt Nathan by controlling his mind and got given cool tattoos, but legends aren__'__t real, or are they? _My mind was ramming a million questions in my head at once. Ugh. Sure enough my little black fluff ball, Star trotted into the room and leapt up on the computer table to give me a hug.

I tried to move with out hurting myself , but it ended in enough gasp when I moved my torso. Still I took the tabby cat into my arms and murmured to her softly about what was happening to me. I got up to have a can of sprite when I collapsed on my bed.

…

_**Sorry its really short, had a lot on my mind. Review please; tell me the good, bad and ugly. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I first thing I realised when I woke again was that my tattoos were still burning so I must not have been out so long. I opened my eyes feeling really groggy and sat up slowly. Good there was no one there, nobody had seen me. I looked at my digital alarm clock, five o'clock, morning.

So that means that everyone asleep, I crept down stairs and put my black designer coat on. Whoa, my uncle was rich. I snuck outside and was suddenly sidetracked by the strong breeze that caressed my face, neck and other exposed areas. The sun was just rising and it set out a lovely golden shimmer across the sky.

Ok, I had no idea how to do this, so I just stood their at two o'clock thinking of a plan. _So if the legend was right I could control the elements, one small problem, how do I call the elements to see if it works?_

I took a big, deep breath and whispered "Air come to me" I spoke as my voice carried in the air, I faced east and sure enough I got a mini-tornado of air whipping around my body. My smile widened as I turned south for fire.

"Fire come to me" I called softly and was surrounded by a ball of fire flickering small red, orange and blue flames out like a brass orb. It moved were I moved or pointed my hands.

I reached out and cupped the flame into my hand. It was cool how it could burn on me, but not actually burn me! It played around on my hands with now glowed red, along with the soft breeze that was not me.

I turned east for water.

"Water come to me!" Suddenly I was surrounded by a small whirlpool of water. I flicked my fingers at it and in a circular sphere water began to rise. My hands looked invisible as a put my hand through the water, it moved with my hand sliding like a snake. I laughed, the air filling with beauty. I loved what I could do!

I twirled around till I was standing at north and as I called earth. "Earth come to me!" I called into the sky, now turning a baby pink, now that the sun was rising.

I could smell flowers that had just came out of bloom, even though it was no where near blooming season, and fresh cut grass. There was a rustling and I looked up and saw that a tree bowed ,so that the branches looked as though they would shield me from any harm. The air was filled with the sound of birds cheeping.

I focused on Spirit with ,my own Spirit, soul and heart, I called "I know this has never happened but Spirit come to me." As soon as I spoke the words my own spirit rose and I was in the middle of a tiddlepool of the four elements.

I laughed and the sound was filled with happiness and joy. I flicked my fingers to a dying flower and as soon as I looked at it, the daffodil rose and became healthy and living. If I could do that, that also meant I could walk in dreams, use amazing compulsion on people to make them do anything I want them to do, see peoples auras, heal things, reads peoples mind, burn peoples souls like I did with Nathan and be a super girl that has something that no one else has.

"Thank you wind, fire, water, earth and spirit, you may depart, you have been a great service to me today. I may call you any time so be ready!" I sang out into the dawn.

All of the elements rushed out of my sight. I was something the world had never heard of! A smear of white hot pain radiated through my shoulders, dropping me heavily to my knees.

I had a hard time trying to find something to wear because I had a new tattoo the same beautiful intricate of latticework swirls as the one on my back and around my waist.

It was the same silver colour and looked pretty, but I could not show it off. So I could not wear anything that shows my waist or shoulders. Hard. Anyway I found a cute pair of skinny jeans that looked funky with a black sequin top.

Before I went out the door to head off to school I put some foundation on, because I had a really white tone to my skin because of the loss of sleep and control over powers the world has ever heard of. I skipped worriedly to school because I was wondering _what I was going to do . _

_What if someone see__'__s my tattoos, or I hurt somebody again by burning the soul, or use super high compulsion on people, or read someone__'__s mind__…_ The questions were non-stop until I got to school.

"Hey,Isa " Danny called as I headed into school, he jogged up to me and gave me a small smile, we walked together, until we sat on a bench that Lexi, Shannon, Jacob, Nathan were sat on.

"Hey guys" Shannon looked up at us.

"Ditto, Twin." Lexi's voice totally echoed Shannon's.

"Hi" Was all I could manage because I was still worried. I thought Danny was talking about me but I realised I was reading his mind. Cool.

_Isabel is so hot, she looks like something out of a poster, because she is so perfect. Although the crescent moon looks a bit odd, her eyes are kind of neat, and kind of scary. I love her, even though she__'__s only been at this school for a day. Will she go out with me, what would she think, would she say yes, she looks so hot in jeans. I__'__m going to ask her out! Or else my brain will stop working because of all this inside my head. I hope she says yes. Will I look like an idiot if she says no. but I need her alone first. I hate Jacob saying that I__'__m free, but I would like to go out with her. I wonder if she__'__ll ask me? _

Danny's mind was cool!

His mind was flinging all these questions into my mind. I hid a sheepish smile, but I was also sad because I was eavesdropping on his mind. I made up a plan and whispered into Danny's ear.

"Can you come over here with me?" I pointed over to a soft spot of grass.

"Sure!" Was his automatic answer.

"Bye guys" I averted my bye to Jacob, the Twins and Nathan. Danny held out his hand as a welcome, so slowly I took it with grace. Behind me I could hear the Twins whistling at what they saw, I ignored them, but Danny turned on to them.

"Shut up!" he spoke in the joking voice, but the twins spoke simualtally

"Sorry." Shannon and Lexi chimed in together and then gave me a small wink as if they could read Danny's mind.

"Bye" Lexi spoke while Shannon blew me a kiss.

I led Danny over to a dark corner looking' uncomfortable

"Look I er, know its just my second day and Jacob said some things about you and I was wondering if their true. Are you single?"

"Yes!" Danny was looking as though he was going to burst, he hoped that Isabel was going to ask him out.

"So you would go out with me? I mean if you like…" I was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"But would you be my boyfriend and go out with me?" My shoulder's were tense, but there was a pleading look in my eyes. So he went for the oblivious.

"Yes of course, so we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Sure, but keep it a secret from Jacob, Nathan and the Twins for now. So when do you to go out?" Her voice was confident and I was sure I liked him. His eyes were filled with disbelieve but it soon turned to pleasure.

"Friday night, my house eight o'clock"

Then without taking his eyes from mine and picked up our entwined hands and kissed me on the wrist. He smiled was so beautiful my heart missed a couple of beats. But I had to put on a different expression because we were walking back to the table.

_I think something__'__s going on between Danny and Isabel! _The Twins mind crashed into mine. I dropped Danny's hand and walked gracefully back to the bench where the Twins, Nathan and Jacob were talking in hushed whispers and they all stopped when they saw us coming.

"By the way Isabel, stay away from Victoria, she's a idiot and a moron, so don't talk to her, don't stand by her either and just stay away from her!" Jacob cared about me, even though he didn't know what I really was.

But I just shrugged and said "Sure"

"Yeah you got it, just stay a-" Nathan's words were cut off as he focused on something over my shoulder.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear!" I focused on a silhouette over in the shadows, a girl stepped forward, out of the shadows and into the light.

She had long blonde hair, with a thick pink stripe sweeping down one side of her face, past her choppy bangs. She had bright blue eyes with a mischievous gleam in them. She was quite pretty, but there was something horrible I her eyes. By her sides, flanking her were two other girls, they looked like soldiers in flip flops and army pants. While the girl in the middle was wearing a mini skirt, and a pink top that came just above her waist.

"Hey, ain't you the new girl, Isabel something, why is someone so pretty hanging out with these morons" She chuckled and the other two joined in.

"You should be hanging out with us. By the way my name is Victoria and this is Monica and Emily" Victoria gestured to the girls standing by her side.

Emily was the one who looked like someone had thrown her into a trash bin and she had bright blue eyes. Contacts probably! Monica had a harsh smile pulling up the corners of her lips, you could tell the difference between her and Emily by her bright green eyes.

They were pretty and was one of those girls who loved attention from guys. I noticed something weird about the way she looked, there was a black mist covering her body, and the same with Monica and Emily.

But then with a jolt of shock I remembered that I could see people's auras'. _That must mean I can tell what kind of mood their in or what status. Cool. _But I could not tell anyone or they'll think I'm crazy.

Anyway I shrugged of that thought because Victoria was coming over to us flanked by Emily and Monica. Ugh. They walked like they were models, so they walked down towards were I sat with my friends like a catwalk they also did a little hip shimmy when they were not two feet from our table.

_Who__'__s this then, god she__'__s pretty, I may have some competition for guys. No worry I__'__ll get rid of her. I__'__ll get Jason to stalk her! That will teach her a lesson on why I can be the only one who gets attention from guys and the one with all the money. She probably doesn__'__t even have a hundred pounds. Anyway boys won__'__t pay her any attention because she__'__s with the freaks, except that Danny is my type, but not just Ex. _

Victoria's brain rammed into mine and some horrible pictures that showed what she was going to do. Ugh, nasty! I looked helplessly to Danny, so he spoke while everyone was to shocked to speak.

"What the hell are you doing talking to us, we're idiots like you said, you could lose your reputation speaking to us. Even though we don't care!" Danny cast a glance in my direction, where I was sat speechless.

"Well I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Victoria was saying in a tone that she didn't want an answer to the question. But still, Lexi spoke sarcastically

"Nah. We where just discussing the trash that needs to be taken out tonight" She said it with a big, fake smile and pointed over to Victoria who had a cruel smile tugging up the ends of her lips. _So. Victoria was the trash._ _then, go Lexi . _

Shannon held up her hand and Lexi slapped it. Everyone was looking at Lexi with shocked expressions. But that soon changed to smiles and congrats.

"Go Twin" Shannon was clearly impressed with Lexi. I hid a smile. Victoria ignored them and turned her attention over to me.

"Anyway, as I said you shouldn't be hanging out with these idiots, if you want to hang out any time just find me, usually surrounded by guys." She gave Danny an air kiss and with the last word she and her sidekicks twitched off.

"Hag from hell!"The Twins exclaimed.

We were all over the speechless shock from Victoria. "I see what you mean now! God, she's a idiot!" I got now what they were talking about.

"Yeah ,just watch your back around her and just stay away they can get scary" Danny was making sure I would never went any where near her again.

_He thought she was scary, but that was only because he didn__'__t know the real me, gifted and cursed. I was totally more scary than any other Victoria, Emily or Monica. But anyway nobody needed to know the truth about me. I would only tell if they saw me controlling the elements or my strange tattoos. _

"Ok, Ok, I got it. Don't have anything to do with Victoria, Emily or Monica or you guys will hate me and I'll probably get hurt. I have to watch my back around them and you guys will help me. Got it!" I was getting a bit annoyed with them, saying over and over about never go near The Hags (Victoria, Emily and Monica).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bell went and I had to go to Physics, Shannon and Danny were as well, I had the same schedule as them. Cool. But I also had the same as The Hags and unfortunately they sat in the desk in front of us, so I sat in the middle of Danny and Shannon. I over heard Victoria asking a question to the TA.

"Dose any of this stuff blow up?" What a stupid question but the TA answered it anyway.

"What? Oh! Um…yeah if you do it wrong I guess. Why?" The TA answered the question truthfully because we had acid and H2o in a weird experiment.

_Well I was thinking of a way to get rid of that pretty new girl out of Danny__'__s way so I can have him all to myself. I just can__'__t believe that Danny and about every other boy in this damn school is falling for that new girl, Isabel. Well hopefully in the next couple of days, that won__'__t be a problem. So the TA said that some of these things could blow up. But I would have to do it another day. Damn! But I won__'__t tell anyone my plan! _

With a gasp I realised that I was the new pretty girl and she was trying to get me off of Danny's case by doing something with acid.

"Well I was just asking if anything would come in useful one day!" Victoria lied. Well if she tries to do that she will have a very bad headache after.

What do ya think The Plastics need a little burn, walk into their dreams and make them nightmares or I could use compulsion on them and make them do anything I want. Cool. I could teach them a lesson, and be happy about using my new powers.

But I could not do it anywhere where anyone would notice. And especially not in the classroom! Class went on with The Hags, whispering about clothes, shoes and hot boyfriends. Ugh. They were disgusting, ew. I just couldn't help staring at Danny because his aura was a deep romantic red and Shannon's was a sunshine yellow. God, she's so happy her aura hurts my eyes. I could see Danny risking side glances at me, I hid a smile.

The bell rung and Physics was dismissed we all got our note and put them into our backpack and headed off for P.E. Crap! I had to change my top in front of other girls, but I was wearing a thin vest over my amazing tattoos so I hope nobody noticed. Nobody did.

I wore a tight fitting pink tank top without any straps and that showed the straps of my bra off, but that would show of my tattoos so I put a shoulder jacket, so nobody would notice. I also had some seriously small black Nike shorts, they were barely legal at the back. But it was the only pair I had, so I had to deal with it. I put my hair into a high pony tail so the end was just brushing the small dip in my back and was ready in about a minute, before anyone else.

Shannon was staring the scar under my left eye. It was in the shape of a crescent moon and when I was younger most people would joke that I was a witch and people would point at it and laugh, but that wasn't what Shannon was doing she was just staring while she changed. But here nobody had said anything to me yet.

"Hey what is that under your eye, Isabel, I mean in um, a polite way!" Shannon finally puckered up enough to ask.

"What this?" I pointed to my crescent moon on the left side off my cheek. Shannon nodded.

"Oh, it's a um a birth mark." I lied because it most defiantly was not a birth mark, it was a scar that my sister, Gina gave me, and I braced myself for the big joke. But it didn't come.

"I think its cool that's all!" Shannon gave me a compliment on my weird mark. Nobody had ever done that before. These people were really kind, apart from the hags. Shannon was wearing a black tank top, and some pineapple three-quarter length pink jogging bottoms.

"Cool outfit by the way!" I gave Shannon a compliment because I really liked what she wore even though they were only P.E clothes.

"Same! But why are you covering up your shoulders because it is smoking hot?" Shannon was getting suspicious. Crap. That was what I hoped didn't happen.

But we were heading outside to play a game of volley ball, we had to pick teams, four people per team. In the end our team had me, Shannon, Danny and Jacob.

We were up against Victoria, Emily, Monica and Mason. We where all in place, I was facing Mason apparently a master a volley ball, but I didn't care because I was as well and if I could change the wind or use compulsion on him to miss I would be doing good. Victoria was up against Danny, Jacob and Emily, Shannon and Monica where also up against each other. I was in the front with Danny on the left and me on the right, Erin was behind me and by her side was Erik.

The whistle was blown and Jacob hit the ball over the net to Monica, who had her hands out and flicked it into the air to Mason, as soon as Mason caught it, I braced myself for the force of the ball. Mason hit the ball over the net and it zoomed over to me I jumped up high and hit the ball to the other side of the net.

Onto the sand. Woo! Losers. Even Mason couldn't catch it. I turned a high-five Shannon. Next it was Emily's turn to pass, but I whispered "Air come to me." Air rushed over to me leaving behind a soft breeze,

"Now go to the ball and make sure we win by helping me control the wind to help use and make them lose." I felt air change into a soft breeze and my hands controlled it, I flicked my fingers as soon as Emily threw the ball up into the air and hit it.

Air obeyed me as I pointed, keeping my hands out of sight, to the net. The ball flew into the net, Emily obviously wasn't meant to do that.

Another point to us! Were where winning by a couple of points now. Mason picked up the ball tossed it into the air and did a pike to the ball, it flew onto Danny's joined hands as he passed over to me.

I hit the ball and then twirled my fingers and flicked them in the direction of Victoria, she caught it and slammed her hand into the ball, the ball flew towards me. Heading right for my stomach, the ball hit me in the gut as fast as a train.

I gasped for a breath as I collapsed onto my knee's. clutching my stomach hard. The sting in my stomach was like I was getting one of my tattoos', it hurt so much I couldn't scream.

Danny came rushing over to help me to my feet. The world seemed like it rocked for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he brushed the escaping hair from my forehead.

"Yeah!" I hushed down to a whisper and spoke into Danny's ear.

"Let's go kick some ass!" I looked at Shannon and Jacob they were staring at me with some concerned, I love my friends.

I glared at Victoria and because I had the first pass I tossed it into her direction, her hand went up almost as if she knew it was coming she hit it toward, Emily, who is probably a big klutz, missed the ball as it fell and rolled and onto the sand. Danny severed and flung it to Monica who had her hands out, she hit it toward Jacob who caught it with steady hands.

Jacob put up his hand and gave a pike to the ball over to Shannon, Shannon tossed the ball somewhere in between Mason and Victoria, Mason lunged forward at hit the ball, just an inch away from the floor, onto my palms.

Victoria was too busy staring at Danny to notice the fact that the ball I flung at her was heading straight for the same place she had hit me with the ball, the stomach.

It flew into her hard, Victoria screamed as she fell to her knees heavily, and taking slow, deep breaths. Weird, that was just like what I did. Monica and Emily rushed over to where Victoria lay on her side facing me, her eyes locked with mine. She was glaring at me with such hate that I had to take a step back.

Mason was staring at me open-mouthed and wide-eyed, he didn't bother to help Victoria, maybe because he knew what she really was. A moron and a slut to anyone who got in her way or was competition to guys. Which I unfortunately was one.

Mason was still looking at me surprised that I hit Victoria with the ball. From behind me, Shannon was whispering something to the guys, so I turned and joined them. They all hushed when they noticed me. Shannon was grinning, so was Jacob and Danny.

"Way to go Isa , Nice work. You took Victoria down literally. Seriously you rock!" Jacob's grin turned into one of those naughty boy grins as he congratulated me.

Danny had the same look, though when he did it, he looked like a god! A handsome, amazing and strong muscled god! He was my boyfriend and I had him all to myself. Ah! He is so, so hot!

Victoria slowly sat up her cold eyes never leaving mine in the process. She looked so much like a monster when she had anything cold or hateful is featured in her face. Her so-called friends turned on me now. Their expressions were so much like Victoria's.

"Why the hell did you do you do that, you idiot?" Emily scowled at me.

"Why whatever do you mean Emily, I haven't done anything apart from play a game of volley ball. How is that bad?" I spoke like a innocent little girl. And was one!

"YOU! You hit me with a ball, made me scream because it hurt so much. And you ask what you did. You moron!" Victoria was practically screaming and got right in my face.

"You really didn't call me a moron? Well you shouldn't have said that at all!" A small smile was starting to grow across my lips. Victoria put up her hand and in a cat-like movement moved to slash me across the face. Because my reactions were so quick, I caught her wrists, stopping her easily, and met her cold eyes.

Everyone in the background was holding their breath watching to see what happens next.

"Get this and get this now! I am not someone you can tell what to do or boss around. And I am certainly not scared of you. What I did was just payback for what you did to me and calling me and my friend morons! That's why I did it. Only next time I won't be as nice, because either you _will _get hurt or really embarrassed in front of the whole school. You! Should be afraid of me, not the other way round. Now if you come near my friends to do whatever, I will hurt you. So leave us alone!" I was using compulsion on her so she would do it.

With those last words I flung her wrist away from me and was surprised to see her stagger a couple of feet away. She glared at me while she rubbed her wrist where I held her. I put on a icy glare and turned towards Monica and Emily.

"Same with you two!" With that I turned towards my friends, they were just staring at me. Then Shannon spoke into the silence

"You go girl!" Shannon came running and hugged me so hard I thought I couldn't breathe.

"You actually stood up to her and she took it seriously. You need to have a trophy for doing something that good." Danny whispered in my ear as we went back to the changing rooms.

He hugged me quick before he walked of into the boys changing room. Shannon was looking at me with shock and when we headed of into our changing room.

She whispered "There's something going on with you and Danny ain't there?" Of course anybody couldn't miss the tension between us. It was like static energy travelling between us. And of course Shannon is not stupid so I said the truth.

"Yeah, we're going out. But could you keep it to yourself for the moment. Because we are only on the early stages, ok. Just please!" I begged her until she gave up. "Ok, ok. I won't tell anybody at all unless you want them to know!" Shannon spoke truthfully because her aura was turning a lovely peachy pink. Few, I could trust her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walker over to my locker and put on my jeans and t-shirt, but Shannon's gasp told me that she saw the tattoo's covering my shoulders, waist and back as I took my jacket off and lifted the hem of my tank top up to my chest.

"What the hell, Isabel!" Shannon wanted the truth but I couldn't give it to her in school. So I lent close to her and whispered slowly in her ear trying not to frighten her.

"Look I'll explain everything later, but I can't in front of other people ok! Will you come to my house after school and then I'll explain everything. And I do mean everything. Ok!"

I hoped she would come over so I could tell someone what was happening to me, because I could not deal with it alone! Shannon nodded and sent a text to her mom saying: _Going to Isabel's house after school, I__'__ll bring spare clothes and will see you tomorrow. Luvs Shan._

"Thank you so much for doing this, Shannon you're the best friend ever!"

We got dressed and I walked with Shannon to tell Lexi, Jacob, Nathan and Danny to come over my house, because Shannon convinced me that it was better to tell them as well. We got our coats on and headed out the back of the school looking for the shortest way back home. Behind my house were some small hills that were covered in mountains.

When the others saw my house they all gasped, because they could see the massive nearly mansion looking hose that had two pools, spa, gauze, steam room, sauna, the field that consists off ponies and horses and the cute Jack Russell that was twining between my legs. I smiled and picked him up, and turned toward my friends and welcomed them into my house.

"This is my home, come on, I gotta tell y'all something that your not going to like. So make the most of it." I got my jewel stoned key from my small bag that was on my shoulder and put it in the lock.

"Ready" I asked my friends, they nodded, so I swung the door open. And heard more gasps as they looked inside, my house was beautiful, it almost had a reception, there was a mirror that was abut ten feet by five feet on the wall, where we were facing. "Come on!"

I urged my friends inside as I called, "Rose, come here I want you to meet some peps of mine" I waited and sure enough my cousin came to the stairs and gracefully made her way down the stairs and did a small leap near the bottom of the stair, landing on the polished laminate flooring. She looked my friends up and down and then gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh, hey cut, cool friends." I gotta tell you my cut likes to play dangerous games.

"These are my friends Shannon, Lexi, Jacob, Nathan and Danny. Unfortunately their off limits, so don't play your dangerous games on any of them. " I gestured to them as they took turns to step forward and say a quick hi.

"Guys, this is Rose my cus, my uncle Ian is nowhere to be seen, Bolt my pup an-"I was interrupted by a meow and Star, my kitty trotted and flung herself into my arms, next to Bolt and snuggled in my arms.

"And my little pus Star." I nuzzled her face with mine and she put her head onto my neck and started to purr like a lawnmower.

"Come on, lets go to my room." As I started to walk, one of the servants came out dressed in a high, black and white dress. Ugh. She took the coats away and came back with a few drinks, six of them.

I gracefully made my way to the stairs and nodded to Danny as he started to walk over to me, the others followed upstairs including Megan, the servant carrying the drinks after us. I walked over to a door painted a shiny, gold colour, turned the knob and let my friends inside my room. I set Bolt and Star on my king sized bed. Turned towards Rose and Megan.

"I'll take that, wait oh, Rose take yours, thanks again Megan you're a life saver."

I took the tray out of her arms and carefully put them down on the desk. I nodded toward Rose and she went outside and went left in the hallway. Megan did the same thing so I took another key out of my pocket and locked the door. I didn't want anyone to know about what I am than my friends. Speaking of, I turned toward them and found them looking at my room wide-eyed. My room was massive, the walls were a deep burgundy, while the carpet and ceiling were a rich cream.

There were double doors at the end of the room, that led to my closet it was about fifty feet long and just about as wide full of clothes, shoes and accessories. My sixty-two inch TV was playing the movie Titanic. Such a sad movie

My bed was a king size, had cream and deep red cover and had so many pillows you could get lost in them. My desk was spotless, with a red lamp and a laptop. Next to my desk there was a make-up table with make up filled it up until something's I had to stack. Even though I had about five drawers full. My DVD rack had about two hundred DVDs on it. And a mirror as big as the one down stairs.

But Danny was staring at my bed, no not bed the picture of me above the bed. The picture was taken when I was six, I just went to a wedding as a bridesmaid. I had my hair piled up onto of my head, in a bun with a crown, it made me look like a princess.

The dress itself was amazing , it was a sky blue colour and it was flawless as it hung to my body. It was one of my favourite dresses when I was young. But embarrassing to see other people admiring it!

"Nice house! Although you didn't tell us that your uncle was a millionaire!" Danny was saying. It was true, but I wouldn't brag about it like Victoria would.

"Ditto, Danny" Shannon and Lexi spoke together another reason that their nicknamed Twins.

"Thanks, my uncle is like a millionaire so he buys anything. So lets get on why you are here. Just please don't be scared. Please!" I was begging them with my voice and eyes to understand.

"Ok!" They all chimed in. I had to tell them the truth so I said.

"Look something happened to me yesterday night and I didn't know quite to tell you so, Shannon will you explain what you saw" Shannon looked at me, so I nodded to her.

"Um, we were in the changing room, and Isa was taking her jacket of and I caught something silver on her shoulders, it looked like tattoos but it wasn't, so Isa asked me to come over so she could explain!" Shannon was saying exactly what I wanted to say. Jacob, Nathan, Lexi and Danny looked at me with blank expressions.

"Tattoo's, in silver , what are you talking about Shannon?" Jacob wasn't believing what she was saying so I tried.

"I'll show you" I took off my jacket, so I could exposes the tattoos and lifted the back of my top up so those tattoos were also visible. All but Erin gasped as they saw the tattoos for the first time.

"Ok I believe you now, but what dose it mean?" Nathan was still staring at may shoulders.

"Well, I looked up on the internet on some old legends and found out that girls Chosen by the Goddess of Night, Selene. Get to control the Elements Air, Water, Fire and Earth, but no girl has been able to control Spirit, but I can as well as the rest as the rest of the Elements. It also says that these tattoos," I pointed to my blue tattoos.

"Are a sign of Selene marking one of her own. And I've told you because I want you to help me figure it out, so will you?" I hoped they did because I couldn't figure all this out by myself, thankfully Danny whispered.

"Yes, of course we will, what friends would we be if we didn't?" The others gave her disbelief looks but Nathan said.

"Yes of course we'll help you, but wait did you just say something about controlling the Elements" Nathan was like a bookworm so he knew lots of things, but not this!

"Uh, yeah I said I can control the elements Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Spirit. But I'm the only one to control all five. Why?"

"Look Isa, I don't believe you in a simple matter of fact that your human. Sorry!" Jacob and Lexi were the only ones who didn't believe me. I had to show them me controlling the elements, so I said in more of a demand than something somebody would have to answer.

"Come on outside I'll show you!" I was starting to get a little annoyed now.

"Of course we will" Danny made the decision for all of them, but the others still huddled up and whispered something. They straightened up and I heard a "Yeah we'll go" The Twins, Jacob and Nathan all said together.

I took them outside, out of view from the house and any other stray person around. I changed back at the house and now I was wearing one of my mini skirts, it was denim, and was one of the smallest ones I had, I had on a fiery red top that was back less and had no straps. I put it on because I felt more confidence showing my tattoos.

I let my hair fall in wavy curls. The boys just stared at me until I cleared my throat. I led them to one of the small gardens, one that had high trees surrounding it and a small fountain in the middle. The fountain was for water, the trees were for fire so I could burn one of them, the soft breeze was for air and the ground was for earth. I stepped out to one of the sides facing west. Lexi, Danny, Nathan, Shannon and Jacob sat down on one of the posh benches. "Ready?"

"Sure!" they all in a bit nervous from their voice and expressions. I mad sure I faced west as I called, "Air come to me, make this breeze stronger and show my friends what I can do!" I felt Air immediately rush over to me. The breeze strengthened and I twirled my fingers, spun them in a quick circle and sure enough a small tornado of wind was around me, lifting my hair and caressing my skin. Gasps flung out of the now friends who were staring at me like I just gave birth to a litter of flying pigs. I hid a smile. I turned south for fire.

"Fire come to me, you are the most defensive element so protect me." The air was suddenly very warm and so was the ground, I knew because I was bare foot. Flames sparked up from the ground putting me into a hoop of fire that separated me from my friends. I scrunched my hands into fists and raised my hands above my head and like I had a ball threw my hands toward a small tree. The flames flew like a comet and crashed into the bush setting on fire. Cool.

"Water come to me, set out the fire!" I was facing East, toward the fountain, I scrunched my hands like I was holding a ball, but not all the way into fists and flicked them side to side. A sphere of water rose out of the fountain and made its way over to the fire, like a snake of water. It sprayed it's water over the fire, the fire instantly was put out. The bush sizzled, still tingling from the after facts of the fire. The water made its way back over to the fountain. I waggled my eyebrows at my friends who were still sat motionless on the bench staring at me with their mouths open and jaws dropped.

faced north and called into the silent night, "Earth come to me, you are home, but you can destroy what you give." The air was filled with the smell of fresh cut grass. The earth beneath our feet rumbled, and a cracking sound broke the earth into two. I was on one side of it while my friends were on the other. Speaking of, they were staring at the ground with wide-eyes. I clamped my hands together and the earth did the same thing.

"Wow, that's amazing Isa !" Shannon was obviously impressed with me.

"Shh, I've still got one more to do!" I turned my back to them and pulled out a small pocket knife. I held it to my arm and took three deep breaths before I sliced it across my arm from elbow to wrist, I gasped as it caused my pain. I cradled my arm to my chest, but not on my clothes, because they were quite expensive and whizzed close to the bench to the south so it was close enough for my friends to see what will happen. I held my arm out, so they could see the deep gash there, pouring with crimson blood. They all gasped as they realised what the red stuff was.

"What the hell are you doing, Izzy !" Danny's voice was concerned and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You'll have to wait and see!" I held my arm out.

"Spirit come to me, you make us and breathe life into us, but I am wounded, so heal me!" Spirit rushed over to me and found my arm. As soon as spirit touched my deep gash, the gash closed over and turned the gash into a large pink raised mark, exactly were the cut was. I healed myself it was the first time I had healed anything. I was cool! And so were my powers.

I grinned a smile so big that it hurt. I was grinning at my friends, Danny got up and pulled me into a nice sweet embrace, of a hug. He bent down and kissed me, a soft and sweet kiss and first but the it got slower and more intense. My lips parted under his, damp, soft and warm, I forgot what I just did and enjoyed the sensation.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen and I so glad your are my girlfriend," Danny whispered into my ear before Jacob and Nathan cleared his throat and we broke apart.

"What you do it all of the time!" Danny spoke to the boys who where now looking away embarrassed.

I looked at my other friends and smiled a embarrassed smile.

"Ok, now do you believe me?" I asked and hoped they did, but I thought they would be a little angry or worse scared. But they weren't.

"Hell yeah, I believe you, cool moves by the way, but just don't hurt yourself next time!" Shannon as usual was being a complete gentle man, god he's so sweet.

"Same, awesome, but what dose it mean?" Jacob was a bit confused, so I spoke what I thought.

"Listen, I don't really know, but that's the part where you come in and help me figure this out because I can't do it all by myself."

"Yeah, of course we'll help you figure what it means." Danny was being a good friend once again.

"Okayy, lets go back to my house and do some more research on this because this stuff will freak me out if there's anything I don't know, say now I'm a mythical creature."

I walked back to my house just when I saw uncle Ian on the porch, crisis I had all my tattoos showing. I skidded to a halt.

"Anybody got a jacket I could borrow?" Because I sure didn't want him to find out the real truth about me.

"Sure!" Lexi was shrugging out of her little cute black jacket.

"Thanks!" I slid on the jacket, it fit me perfectly, and I looked over to see if any of the tattoos were visible. Apparently not! But I asked Nathan if he could see anything. Nothing from him either. I took a couple of deep breaths and gracefully made my way over to Ian.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He was sitting on the porch, looking at the sun set. The sky had turned a deep red, with dark orange streaks where the sun was setting. It was lovely, I used to do the same thing every night, just sit there and watch the sunset. Ian jumped up as soon as he noticed me.

"Hey, kiddo how was school?" He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I thought of my uncle like a dad, he was the one who always looked after me, he was always kind to me, not like John my dad. Ian thought of me as his daughter as well, so it was nice.

Ian was John's twin brother, they looked the same apart from the eyes. So it brought back bad memories of my dad John. They both had a good tan, from being on the beach twenty four hours a day, they had golden brown hair bleached from the sun, high cheekbones, but their eyes were totally different, John had blue eyes and Ian had deep brown ones.

Ian was always nice, the way John was not. Ever since Claire, my mum died, John didn't want anything to do with me. My three sisters took their anger out on her, blaming me for causing my mum's death and they end up nearly killing me. John took off with my three sisters and left me to live with her Uncle Ian.

"School was fine Ian, we won a game of volleyball. Oh, and these are my friends I thought I could show them around. Sorry if I didn't ask first!" I wanted to this over with. Fast! Because I wanted to know what I am and if there's anything else I can do?

"No need to worry about that honey, you can bring friends home whenever you like. And you don't have to ask me to do anything. Oh, your sisters called and says their coming down to visit. They said that they wanted to see me and Rose, because they've missed us! But they still don't think your alive after what they did to you" No wonder Ian looked uncomfortable. My sisters were idiots. Missed me yeah right, they would rather jump off a cliff than see me.

"You, let them come down! Didn't you? You know how much I hate them. Why did you think I spent days locked up in my room after mum died, I had scars to prove them I still have them. When did they say they were coming down?" I leashed out. I never wanted to ever see them again.

"Sorry hon. They said it was important, so I had too. They won't bother you, because your dads coming down as well." Ian was like me and hated all of them, but I thought I might kill myself if I ever saw my father again. He abandoned me left me alone while him and my sisters took off, with me battered, bruised and nearly got killed by my three sisters. I liked him for leaving me with Ian because Ian was nice and if he had of took me with him. It would have been hell if I stayed with him, I would probably end up like my sisters. But apart from that I hated her.

"You let John come down too! You know that if I took one look at him I would kill him! I can't believe you, you let them come down. I still love you Ian but I'm not liking your brother and nieces anymore than I would rather be dead. I just can't believe you did that. Did you know, what they did to me. Of course you do you stitched me up and gave me a cast! How? How could you do this to someone you love? Just leave me alone!" I angrily shoved past him, into the house. I called back to my friends, who were staring at me with shocked expressions, they looked a bit nervous, as if they expected me to take a go on them next, but I wasn't.

"Come on guys!" They shuffled into the house after me.

I walked gracefully into my house, not caring about what I could do. Just about my moron sisters and my idiotic dad coming over here. To this house! Where I lived. I just couldn't figure out what they wanted with me or to do with me. I ushered my friends, who were still staring at me shocked, inside my massive bedroom. I turned took my key out and locked the door and then slid onto the floor in a big lump.

"What's the matter Izzy ?" Danny came over to me, crouched down and then slid his hand through mine. I looked up and I knew my face was already tear streaked. I got up still clutching Danny's hand and went over to my book case.

I ran my fingers over a couple of books looking for the right one. I found it and ran my eyes across the covers. I pulled it out, blowing the dust off, the book was a massive police report that had something to do with the people I was looking for. I flipped through the first couple of pages and found the right text.

"Read!" I demeaned. Danny looked at me for a second and hurt flashed across his face.

"Sorry, but just read!" With a sigh I sat down on the bed and silently cried to myself. Danny, Lexi, Shannon, Jacob and Nathan began to read the book.

_I hated them. My sisters Meredith, Jane and Gina. I hated that they would come here for something that will hurt or kill me. My friends may get hurt as well .I__'__m so stupid for involving them. I didn__'__t want anything ever to touch them and especially not my family! _

I heard the gasps of my friends as they read: _They were a beauty so unusual and so marvellous that their auntie was fascinated by the dazzling sight, and mistook them for angels that God had sent to lead him on her deathbed. The pure defined features of their fine profile, their black liquid eyes, their noble brow uncovered, their hair shinning like the raven__'__s wing, their delicate mouths ,the whole effect of these beautiful faces on the mind of those who beloved them was that deep melancholy and sweetness, impressing itself once and forever. Tall and slender, but without the excessive thinness of some young girls, their movements had that careless supple grace that recalls the waving of a flower stalk in the breeze. If you come across anything like this you should run for your lives even though that won__'__t do any good. These girls are careless about everything apart from themselves__…__ their names are Jane, Meredith and Gina Mason. _

Below that was some reports on the manic that was caused, the missing people, the continues on murders of innocent people.

"Why the hell did you want us to read this Isa !" Jacob obviously hadn't read the last line. I walked over to them and pointed to the name mason.

"Mason is my last name, and these are my sisters, the murderers that's why I hate them and never want to see them again." Danny and Nathan were doing a double take on the name.

"Your. Sisters. Are. The. Most. Famous. Murderesses. In. History. No wonder you're freaked." Nathan was the book worm, so of course he would be the first one to figure it out.

"Oh!" Danny's breathe was caught in his throat, like he was crying.

"How did they do that, at what age! Fourteen?" Lexi looked freaked and scared, so did the rest of them.

"Yeah! Gina's the worst though. This is how it happened. We just moved house, to California away from Washington. My mum was alive then. We were a happy family, me, my mum, my dad and my sisters. But me, Jane, Meredith and Gina went clubbing. I know it sounds strange when I was twelve. But we were out for a few hours, dancing and hooking up with guys." I stopped when I saw the horror on some of their faces so I continued." Not to bad. Any way, when we got back, my mum, Claire was no where to be seen. But I found her and screamed and ran out of the house. My mum was on the bed, dead! Her eyes were open staring, but vacant. There was an open wound that went across her chest and throat. S-" My breath hitched up into a sob. Tears were filling her eyes and pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey you don't have to talk about it!" Danny was coming over to me, he sat down next to me on the bed. He pulled my onto his lap and put his arms around me in a soft embrace. I clung to him and let my tears pour out.

"No I'll talk about it, you need to know how horrid my sisters are. So my mum was on the bed. There was a long laceration that went all the way from the top of her left shoulder, across her chest a couple of inches above her breasts, and didn't end until it sliced through the skin on her right shoulder. The cut was deep and jagged. The edges of her skin flapped sickeningly apart, showing way more muscle, fat and layers of skin than you were ever meant to see. Blood seeped from all along the terrible wound, but not as much blood as you would expect though. It was horrible., there was a knife, a big wicked thing on the floor, bright red crimson blood was dripping from the ends." Danny's chest was muffling my words. So I looked up and found them staring at me with horrified expressions. But I went on still.

"There was a note on the knife saying _Sorry sweetie but I told you that if you did something wrong your mum will pay the consequences. You lied to me you said you loved me and then I find you with Jesse. I will find you. _

_Seeing you soon! Xxxxx Jason and Ash. _

"I ran out to find my sisters to tell them what I saw. I collapsed in Gina's arms first. She was a good sister then and I led her to where mum lay on the bed. Meredith and Jane followed as well, when they saw the body they screamed and ran over to it. Gina looked up at me with hateful eyes, she walked over to me and whispered into my ear. 'You killed your own mother, you are no sister of mine.' She thought I had killed her. "

"She shoved me back, and I fell and broke my arm, as I lost my footing.

Gina picked the knife off the floor. Meredith and Jane were doing the same things, they advanced on me. I screamed and tried to run, but as I did I twisted my ankle so I could not outrun them. Gina slashed my face, and formed this!" I pointed to the crescent moon on the left side of my face, it was not a birth mark, it was a scar.

"When Gina slashed my face, the crescent moon formed on my face as a scar, it was bleeding when Meredith slashed my chest as well," I lifted my top so they could see the pink line that was the scar of where she slashed me.

"Jane stood back through the whole thing laughing with the rest of them. 'Rest in peace, my sister I hope you die, so rest in hell!' Jane spoke and left.

"They left me bruised, broken and hours away from my deathbed. My dad was at the pub so he came rushing over and called the ambulance. Left with mum and left me there to die, though a couple of hours later Ian found me, and because he was a doctor, stitched me up and put me in his care. He was always very kind to me and gentle.

That's why I freaked about them coming over because they probably have some unfinished business to finish. Basically killing me! They killed about twenty people in a week, innocent people!" I finished in a rush.

"Sweet heart, you didn't have to tell us that. We'll help you." Nathan was walking over to me. He sat down and clutched my hand in his. Hard.

"You certainly will not help me! They were fourteen when they tried to kill me and killed other people. I don't want you to die as well. Can you just help me do some research on old legends that talk about girls like me. Make notes. I'm going to apologize to Ian." With a huff I slid off the bed and went into my closet. I took of my tank top for a long sleeved gray top, and kept my mini skirt on. I fixed my hair and dried my tears. I made my way down stairs, and heard a familiar voice, Ian's voice.

"I don't know where she is, Jason!" With a jolt of shock I realised he was talking to my mum's murderer and the person who Victoria sent to stalk me.

I peeped into the kitchen and he was sure enough there. My ex, ew.

It was true I went out with him for a bit though he was three years older than me though. I hooked up with him, then he found out I was cheating on him, with Heath. He went berserk and killed my mum. Not that anyone knew.

"Where is Isabel!" His voice was the same as I remembered it. Deep, sexy and harsh. There was a thump, Jason was hurting Ian because of me. I hated him as a Stalker and Murderer. He killed my Mum!

"I'm here Jason, just leave Ian alone, he didn't do anything!" I busted through the doors, making my grand entrance. I rushed over to where Ian stood.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I just need to deal with Jason alone. Please go and don't tell my friends." He nodded.

"Thanks, Ian you're the best!" I practically shoved him into the hallway and locked the door. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and slowly turned to face Jason, who was grinning smugly. My heart broke from the first glance I did at him.

He was the so handsome it hurt my eyes. His hair was deep, dark brown and the softest hair ever. I know because I combed my fingers through that hair many times before. His tan was better than any spay on. His body was muscular, fit and he had a eight pack. I couldn't take my eyes off his chest because it was bear and so were his feet. A sexy smile spread across his face, his smile broke my heart like a million glass splinters in my chest. My gaze travelled to his eyes the eyes that I swear you could see his soul. They were brown, smouldering brown, I was unable to look away from him. I could not break his gaze as he did the same with me. A head to toe check. I loved the way he did it but it made me feel all slimy and gross letting him look at me like that.

"You look good, babe. Long time no see!" His voice was like blood and melted chocolate. He shoved forward away from the wall and approached me. I slowly backed up.

"Same you look amazing! Why'd you come?" I spoke fast so he could not hear that my voice was shaking.

"To see my hot girlfriend!" He was so close that we where nearly touching. I looked up at him with cold eyes, he was messing with me.

"No, you want something from me, you killed my mother and still think I would want to make out with you! Christ. Are you blind, I am not interested in you anymore!" I wanted him to leave.

"If your not interested in me what would you do about this!" He pushed me up against the door and bent down. Then, with a slight smile curling his full lips, he reached out and caressed the left side of my face with his hand. "You play a dangerous game, my little love!"

My body froze.

His hand slowly slid from my cheek down to the side of my neck, searing a path of cold golden desire across my skin.

"You toy with me. You think you can act like the schoolgirl who understands nothing more than the next outfit she will wear or the next boy she will make out with. You have underestimated me. I know you, Bell. I know you too well."

His hand continued down until he reached my hips, his hands grabbed them roughly as he pulled me closer to him. His hands were squeezing my hips so tight that I would get bruises. Just then I thought of a god plan, but I know that I didn't want to do something that I knew I had to do.

I couldn't help it but I tilted my face up, he bent down. Our lips pressed together. If felt as if the world exploded, everything was on flames, there was so much passion. Jason moaned deep in his throat, then the tip of my tongue touched his. Our tongues twined together. His other hand was fisted into my hair, painfully tight. I couldn't move my lips away from him, so I thought.

_Fire come to me. You are the most defensive of elements, so get this man off of me. But don__'__t make it look like me. _

Fire came to me, and went to Jason, it went on his jeans. It burned, sizzling until Jason realised something was wrong. He yelped and turned around, found the burn and patted it out. Crap! I hoped it was be a bigger distraction. Jason turned back to me. I gasped at what I saw, his eyes were like fire blazing. I tried to escape but he grabbed me by the throat, like a rag doll and lifted me off the ground, with his hand wrapped crudely onto my throat. It cut of my breathing, and I knew if I made it through alive, I would have bruises.

"You can't fool me Isabel. I love you, but if you play dangerous games. I will close my hand, its very messy that way, takes minutes to choke you to death, and your friends can't do anything about it!" Jason was not happy. I tried to pry his hand off my throat, but it was no use he was too strong. I couldn't breathe.

It hurt- the strangling hands, the sudden panic of my lungs. It was agony. I writhed, trying to escape the murderous hands.

I was dying!

I heard the sweetest noise: the door opening.

Danny and Jacob were there stood motionless staring at me and Jason, I could only imagine what they saw through their eyes. What looked like a god, holding up a girl who was as white as chalk, her eyes open, but unseeing. Her hands that twitched limply.

But they quickly got their thoughts over them and rushed over. Danny and Jacob advanced on Jason, Danny leapt out and punched him, in the side while Jacob kicked his leg. Jason stumbled from the blow, he fell backwards, dropping me to the floor. Jason was backing up to the back door, as Jacob and Danny surrounded him with looks so murderous, that Jason back away, stumbled out the door, turn and ran.

Then I stopped paying attention - or rather my attention started to narrow, getting all gray and tunnel-vision-like around the edges. Distantly I heard Jacob's and Danny's voice but I did not have the energy to listen harder.

Though I did hear Danny saying close to my head. "Isa!"

His voice was already thick with tears. I tried to open my eyes, but it was taking my last zap of energy trying. I felt them jostle me, and that was it! I felt no more, heard no more, and crumpled even smaller…

"_Isa __what happened! What__'__s wrong with her? What did you do! Is she breathing, What the hell happened.__"_I could distantly hear Shannon's voice as I was being held by someone, and being put down on something soft. A bed?

But I was losing conscious. I let it take me, drowning in darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first thing I realised when I woke up, was that my head was pillowed on Danny's lap and he was stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to see Lexi, Shannon, Jacob and Nathan crouched round where Danny was holding me, on the bed. Their faces were tear streaked, they were sobbing at bit. When Danny felt me move my head to the side, he breathe out a long sigh of relive.

"Never do that to me again, Izzy! You scared the crap out of us. I thought you were dead!" Danny was annoyed with me, but relived that I was alive.

I tried to sit up, but Danny pressed down on my shoulder, and I collapsed onto the mattress. The movement ended in a gasp, when I was breathing, I was moving my throat, and god it hurt. The others obviously had not seen my neck, or what was on it. But when they did, they gasped, and Lexi got out a small mirror from the black bag, she always had slung over her shoulder.

"Isabel who was that guy you where with?" Jacob had seen him and kicked him hard enough to make Jason stumble, God he's strong. Anybody is, who can hurt Jason because he's like a rock.

"The guy who was strangling me to death?" Both Danny and Jacob nodded. "That was Jason, the person who killed my mother. He did it because we were going out and I refused to go with him to the pub, because he was three years older than me. He came over after and found me making out with Heath. He went to my house and killed my Mum." The tears were coming hard now.

"I also over heard Victoria talking Jason to stalk me. He did, he still loved me, but I said something stupid and he lashed out. How bad am I anyway, because I thought I was dead?"

"So did we for that matter. You have a broken leg, deep bruises on your neck, because of how hard he was holding you. And that's it, but if you find anything else wrong with you, just tell us!" Shannon was being very cute, as always.

"I think I'm fine, but I'll heal my leg. Though I'm not sure what do with my neck!" I sat up, despite their attempts to keep me flat. I sat up and the whole world swam. Danny put his arms around me and pulled me up close to him so that my head was on his shoulder and I was facing out wards, toward my friends.

"Hey Lexi could I use that mirror for just a sec?"

"Of course you can, just get better." Lexi pulled out the compact out of her hand and carefully passed it to me. I took it with shaking hands, the pushed my hair slowly back from my neck. My neck was covered with bruises, horrible ones that were turning from purple to black. There where also fresher wounds, one of them had a deep, dark red outline and I realised that was where Jason was digging his fingers into my flesh.

"Defiantly cannot fix the bruises, but at least I can do the gash and broken leg!" I pulled myself out of Danny's arms and saw that my leg was in a cast. Cast, doctor. Ian!

"Where's Ian !" I was truly worried about him.

"Ian, oh he's in bed asleep, why?" This time Shannon was answering my question but her eyes were fixed on my neck.

"Rose!" I was still worried.

"She's asleep as well. Why?

"Because Jason was here that means he will kill anything in a meter radius of him. Well I better get this done." I took a deep breath and for the first time the others realised what I was going to do. They slowly backed away. I closed my eyes.

"Spirit you have done a great service to me these last few days, but I will ask one more favour. I have been hurt by a idiot, I have broken my leg and have marks on my neck. I know you can do nothing about my neck, but strengthen it. In the name of the Goddess Selene, I call spirit to touch and heal me." Spirit came over to me, found the leg that was broken, tested the bones and healed it in the right place. Spirit found its way up to my neck, and provoked a scarf, that was healing the soreness and ache from it. My bruises were still going to be there though. I sighed when I felt as if I had just came out from a bath, warm and tingling, from spirit. Not just that I just nearly got myself killed.

"Thank you spirit you may depart!" I called with such love I felt my heart simmer. I smiled, Danny came over to me and held out his hand. I took it, and Danny helped me stand up. I tested my leg. If felt as good as new.

"There how's that. You took some bad hits!" Danny was whispering in my ear, trying not to eye or touch my throat.

"Well I feel like my leg was never broken in the first place! By the way thank you for taking Jason down and rescuing me. By the way how did you hit him , because he's like a rock. Thank you." I lifted my head and softly kissed his lips, he kissed me slow, and soft first, then it got deeper and more dirty.

_Well I__'__ll have to do this later, because I am no way kissing Danny dirtier than this in front of others. Even I have once before. But I was meant to be dead so I decided not to push it. Well time to give Jacob something. _

I broke the kiss, leaning my cheek on his. We were breathing hard, on each other. I stepped out of the embrace and moved over to Erik.

"Thank you for also saving my life, and Lexi don't get jealous." I leaned forward and hugged Jacob, being very aware that Lexi was watching. He put his arms around me. But we were only friends, very good friends. When he let go, I let my lips brush his cheek. It was like the world had rocked for a few seconds by the expression on Jacob's

I hugged Lexi, Shannon and Nathan. They we all so happy to see me alive. I left them alone for a minute and went to see Ian. Ian was in his room crying. Probably because he to thought I was dead. I knocked and let my self in, limping because I don't thick he would have believed that my leg was healed already. When Ian heard me approaching, he looked startled, then he realised it was me. He bounded off the bed and came rushing over to where I stood balancing on my leg. He pulled me into a very fast embrace, nearly causing me to topple over sideways.

"Never. Do. That. To. Me. Again." Ian almost growled as he kissed my forehead, his voice ruffling my hair.

"You scared ten years of my life from me, I thought you were dead! You also said it was ok to leave you alone with Jason, no way will I be doing that anymore. Anyway, how are you doing kiddo, you got hit pretty badly." Ian was talking non-stop gibberish. But I still thought he was the best.

"I'm ok, my throats aching and cramping and I can't really breathe very well, my legs fells stiff , but that doesn't hurt that bad. But I have to keep alert for Jason, and my horrible vermin sisters and father. Ew, I just don't think of them as family anymore. I think my friends are helping me too, so I have a bit off protection. Heard of anything new about them?" I told the truth and hoped he would believe me, I would be protected and protect myself and others, if needs be. But I won't tell him that.

"That's good then, but if you need anything, anything at all just ask. Meredith, Jane, Gina and John are coming down in two days, Saturday. So just be alert, try not to get yourself or your friends hurt. Back to normality, how's school, got a enemy, boyfriend, gotten into any trouble?" Ian grinned at the last part, but he knew that I aced everything I got given and did everything as planned. He probably knew about Danny, but not about Victoria, Monica and Emily.

So I told him in small detail about the volleyball game and finished when a cramp feeling spread all over my body, it felt as if I hadn't moved in a week. I ended the story and fake limped out the door, as I _mwahed _the air, giving Ian a air kiss and a quick bye, before I stammered into my room. As soon as the door opened I collapsed on my bed as my thoughts spun the room making me dizzy. Then a white hot burn travelled down my arms, like fire travelling up and down my arms, my wrist was a solid red blaze and my throat felt as if someone had put a white hot iron down there. The force of it hit me like a wreaking ball. I whimpered, letting the others know I was in pain, their heads snapped up, Nathan was coming over to me where I lay on the bed, close to thrashing and writhing in pain, but I stopped all of it by gritting my teeth and tried to hold on

Nathan was trying to feel what was wrong with me, when he touched my wrist lightly, the pain was sizzling when his skin touched mine, but as soon as he jerked his hand away, the pain increased. I could faintly hear Nathan in the distance. "She is on fire, you better check her Danny, she nearly burnt me." His voice was filled with pain, but his words were scared for me.

I faintly heard footsteps by my bed and someone was leaning over me, a face broke through the red haze. Danny. Lightly he travelled his fingers over my forehead, but there was nothing wrong with my head just my arms and throat. It felt like I had plunged my hands into lava. I groaned, that made Danny more alert, he bent and softly traced his fingertips along my wrist, hissing when he got to a hot part.

"Christ, she is on fire, get her some drink, the red stuff." While I was hanging on for conscious, I tried to figure out what Danny meant by red stuff, and why I have to drink it.

But the heat was getting to much.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hang on…Hang on.

Black pain…Blindness

I was losing conscious.

But then something was put to my lips, and Danny was whispering "Come on babe, take it." He was pressing something harder to my lips, it was soft and smooth. I followed his instructions, I opened my lips and took a big gulp of what ever it was, flowing into my mouth was a delicious, liquid that burst into my mouth as soon as I started to suck. I stopped short when I realized what it was and jerked my head away. Blood. Danny was giving me blood and I liked it. What was happening to me?

I heard Danny's sharp intake of breath, so I whipped my lips off and turned to face him.

"Why the hell did you do that Danny?" I burst out because I didn't know what was happening at all. And I didn't want to know. But I had to find out.

"Isa , listen there's no easy way to say this but-" Shannon was staring but got interrupted by Jacob.

"You were burning up because-" Jacob also couldn't finish either.

"You were cramping because-" Lexi was telling me something but she was interrupted by Nathan.

"Isa you're a -" Nathan couldn't finish.

"You're a Vampire, Iz…

"You need blood to keep alive and if you don't have it you will burn up and have bad cramming, so I cut my wrist and gave you some blood. Because I don't want you to be hurt. I so sorry Izzy, that this is happening." Danny had tears filling up his eyes and rolling silently down his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" I asked because I didn't sound real. They all nodded.

"What else dose it say about my, eh, a vampire diet?" I truly didn't want to drink blood from anyone, but I didn't want to die either. So if I took small samples of human blood or I would take animal blood. Because there was no way that I was killing people just for my own thirst. I was not a murderer and I was not going to change that.

"Well, the legend which you got the information, that Selene has chosen you to be one of her own, also where it says you can control the five elements. It says that two days after the presses of being chosen you will begin the transformation to turn into a Vampire." Nathan was saying with confidence. But none of them looked scared. "The transformation lasts for three hours and in that time, you will be burning, cramping and having the desire to drink. Drink blood. You can eat and drink human food, but you still have to have some blood.

"Well, I am certainly not killing to cure my own needs, so I think going to the woods is the best bet and see if I have enough will power to do a diet like that. Or I really don't know what to do. So in about two and a half hours I will be a vampire. What will I look like?" If I looked like a vampire I would never have the same life again, not that being a vampire was not cool. But if I looked like one I could not act human. Or ever share human emotions, ever again.

"Well, if this is correct, you'll look the exact same as you do now. But prettier if that's possible." Shannon was saying that I was already beautiful as a goddess and could never get prettier but it was true.

"Thanks Shannon." I said blushing, at least I feel myself doing that but I was not sure if I could not blush, scarlet ever again, never feel the burn coming to my cheeks and getting all embarrassed. But there were some side effects. "Only saying what's true." Shannon murmured. I could also tell that my senses were a lot sharper as I could her a cover being fluttered in the cold wind, my eye sight caught things two small or distant to figure out, I could smell that Lexi had used a little impulse, New York, touch was I could feel the tiny cracks in Danny's hand, where I bit him. There was a small scarlet ribbon around his palm.

"How would I look different." I was curious.

"Well, you'll have nearly translucent skin, pure white, you'll have crimson eyes if you drink human blood, but if you have animal blood in your system your eyes will go the same as they are now." Jacob was giving pointers. He was spearing calmly, for what he was saying.

"Your hair will grow faster, so like a millimetre everyday, it will go a few shades darker, but lighten up to the palest gold's when in the sun."

"Talking about the sun, and other traditional things about Vampires are all true. If you go out in the sunlight, you will burn and Holy water and stakes and stuff work. Its good we live in Alaska as there is hardly any sun. " Each vampire was given a special gift, one that no other vampire could ever do. There has been some like manipulating emotions, sharing your thoughts with other people, cutting off peoples scenes or visualizing things and making them come true, so what do you think yours is?"

"I seriously don't know, but what I do know is that I can read minds, burn peoples souls, yeah Nathan I so sorry for what I did to you!" They all looked at me with blank expressions. "You know on my first day, when I looked into your eyes, I was burning your mind, but I think I could do a lot more than that, if I tried because I didn't even know I had powers then."

_This is really creepy, but I can__'__t believe that I am friends with a vampire. That would be in a cool way, because Isa__'__s amazing, even without powers. I just wish that I could be one to. Because it sounds awesome, and this is only the start. I really like Isabel, she__'__s a really good friend, but then I hate the way Victoria__'__s messing with her, just because she__'__s pretty. She__'__s dealt with every pretty girl so far to get them out of competition for guys. Danny is her ex, that__'__s how he is with us. A couple of weeks ago, we all found Danny underneath a tree, bloody. His top was scrapes, he was silently crying and when he heard us approaching he looked up startled, by the noise and we could see that he had small cut on his cheek, not to deep though. We helped him, and he became on of our friends and joined our group, making us a bit more popular, he was like the damn hottest thing at any school. Well that was in a friendly way because I was already going out with Nathan. But he would always stand up for girls if Victoria and her gang came over. He really likes Isa even with her being mythological and all. But she is sweet, and fierce when she can be. _Shannon's mind had been telling me a lot ,hmm. I would have to say thanks to her, because of all the compliments she gave me.

"Thanks, Shannon." Once again everyone of them had a blank expression. "I read your mind by accident, so I just wanted to say thanks for the stuff you were thinking about me it was really nice." Shannon bowed her head and flushed scarlet, I embarrassed her but it was good that I said it.

"You read her mind?"

"Yes I said I could and I was in Shannon's mind. Let me just tell you something, Shannon you have one of the sweetest minds I've come across so far." As I said that Nathan bent down and softly kissed her on the cheeks, making her skin a lovely appetising colour, I could just imagine…

I tore myself from that thought because I would never hurt them, not dramatic or a small cut, I would not hurt the people I cared about. Nathan was murmuring something into her ear, to low for any human ears to catch, "You're beautiful, and I love you…" I blocked out the rest of it because I would need to give the lovebirds some privacy. I looked at Danny with sad eyes, a shock crossed over his face as my knees collapsed under me and I fell to the ground.

Every thing around me was different, I was outside by a big oak tree, a small river came from the south, it was like somewhere of a postcard, there where three female figures by the big oak, one of them at the front leading, they all had hair like a ravens wing. Opposite them was a smaller girl with the shorter black hair down to her waist, it looked like they where fighting, but I could not be sure, I only caught glimpse of the speech. "What are you doing here!" The blonde one asked, her voice sounded like mine.

I began to put the pieces together. I suddenly got it, I was the blonde girl, the other girls on the opposite side of me where my sister, Gina in the front, Meredith on the right and Jane on the left. Three other figure came into the scene. They where all boys, body builder by the size of their mussels, they where hunky, I saw five other figure huddled in the corner of the field, the first one, the one at the front was Danny, then by his sides Nathan and Jacob, with Shannon and Lexi where behind them out of danger.

While I stood in the middle of it all, the one in the most danger, it was true, my skin was translucent, my hair was a few shades darker than it was before, I couldn't see my eyes because I had some cool shades on. "We came here to do some unfinished business that we didn't finish three years ago."

Gina was saying, things where happening to quickly for me to realize what was happening, but when it stopped I could see that I was on the floor, moving my body weakly, trying to get up to protect myself, but I could see that I was struggling, Gina, Meredith and Jane where laughing and going over the body builders like a rash, always touching them with one part of their body. In the shadows I could see that Danny was trying to get up to help me but he couldn't. Things went like a blur and when it stopped Gina was on top of me holding what looked like a massive, heavy knife, but I knew it was a stake, she raised the blade and…

The vision went black, cutting off everything around me leaving me in a pool of darkness. I stay like that until I could feel in the real world someone was shaking my shoulder and begging me to wake up. Thinking that maybe I was dead, so I slowly opened my heavy eyelids, to see Danny kneeling beside me, shaking my shoulder. He didn't notice I was curious, until I said, "Well, I think I've found what I can do!" His head snapped up and he looked me straight in the eye.

"God, I'm glad your alive, I thought you where dead. Again" As he spoke the world seemed to shimmer and I was lost again.

I was in a beautiful meadow, there was a figure sat on a rock, her hair was platinum blonde like mine only a bit longer, when she turned to look at me I noticed something familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She had the same figure as me, but was a bit taller, she had the mouth as me, but a bit more peachy, she was wearing a long white dress that showed off her shoulders, there was a pink scar there, just like my mothers.

Now I know why this person was familiar, it was my, "Mum!" I said, filled with love. My mum smiled, as dazzling as a goddess' smile, she gracefully made her way over to me, I met her halfway, stepping into her arms. She squeezed me and I felt like I was in heaven, but we may already be there, in the cloudy meadow. I was trying to figure out what was happening, was it real or not, was I dead or was my mum alive.

"Mum, I missed you so much!" I sobbed as I buried my face in her chest, she held me tighter. "Shh, it's ok, I missed you to Daughter, my favourite Daughter Isabel. You've grown so much in these three years. Where did you get this?" She pointed to the crescent shaped scar on the left side of my face. "Um, you know after you, uh, left us. Gina, Meredith and Jane thought I killed you, so they tormented me a bit, they broke my arm, twisted my ankle, slashed my face and cut my chest, just like Jason did with you!" I lifted my top to show my mum the scar that Meredith formed on my chest, and told her the same story, from where she died to the part where Ian found me. By the end of it my mother looked horrified, her face was full of grief, which got worse as I told her that they where coming on Saturday.

"Mum, why am I here?" I was curious.

"You're here because Selene has chosen you to be one of her own, she has given you the greatest gifts, seeing the future, seeing and speaking to the dead in the after world and the command of the five elements. Unfortunately Selene has also done the same with your sisters, your horrible sisters. I am here because you have come here to look for some answers, I also know that there is great danger ahead Daughter and Selene has given you the responsibility of making things right again. Your sisters have done enough damage to the world without being an immortal and having powers. Selene has gifted you so you can stop this Darkness. There is much of it Daughter, be careful, I would hate it if anything bad happened to you. You have chosen light and by that I mean good. I wish you luck. Bye, Isabel!" My mother gave me one more gentle squeeze before she lightly touched her lips to my forehead, and then she drifted away, soon she was no longer in sight.


End file.
